Second Chances
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: First chap in Inuyasha's POV Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku live in a crime-infested city But crime isn't the only sneaky plot going around What's up with Naraku? He's the man in charge so what's his problem? The Shikon no Tama. InuKag some slight MirSa
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- no… no… no!

Second Chances 

**Prologue **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I once had true love. We were happy together, laughing, joking, and being a normal couple. Then a fateful day came, and I never saw her again.

I wandered endlessly through three months of hardships and heartbreaks. When I thought my heart would shatter and I would soon join my girlfriend a family, another girl entered my ligfe.

She was absolutely sweet to me.

But I pushed her away. I wasn't willing to love again- ever.

This is a heartbreaking world, and only those who are strong survive. Murder isn't a crime. Thieves can't be stopped. Pickpockets and the homeless are everywhere.

I am Kizu Inuyasha. This is my world.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

THAT WAS **_SHORT_**! But don't you worry, that was just the introduction. The real chapters will be much longer… like five or six or seven pages long… while this one wasn't even one!

Next time on _Second Chances: Connected Dreamers: **Kagome and Sango have dreams of getting out of the crime-infested city. But their dreams are crushed as they meet Inuyasha and Miroku, two guys who dream of getting revenge. How could their dreams be connected? Its not impossible! **_


	2. Connected Dreamers

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

A/N: This was a very… obvious idea so I'm sorry if anybody else has the same storyline, I don't think there's one.

Second Chances 

**Chapter 1: Connected Dreamers**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

Kagome smiled at Sango. Sango was her best friend and they were both heading to the border to get out of this crime-infested city in which they were both born and raised.

Tokyo was an unorganized and non-ruled town. Crimes went unnoticed, and murder was no longer a crime. Citizens lived in constant fear, and only those who were strong survived.

Kagome was tired of being afraid. She was tired of seeing people suffer. Finally, she would go to the peaceful town of Kyoto.

"Kagome… finally our dreams will have come true. We will no longer see others suffer or live a life of fear." Sango told her friend.

Kagome looked uncertainly over her shoulder. "We could do something for this city, Sango. We could make a difference. We could hold a war against Naraku. But yet we decide to run away. Why? Why must our dreams always involve nobody more than ourselves?"

"Kagome… this is our chance. We will no longer suffer. If we stay and try to make a difference-" Someone cut Sango off.

"Nobody ever leaves the borders. Naraku has them killed on the spot." A woman appeared. She was wearing a kimono with feathers in her hair. In her right hand a fan covered the lower part of her face.

Kagome and Sango looked horrified at the sight of her.

"My name is Kagura. I'll be your killer tonight! Enjoy your last breaths!" She said. Wind whipped at Kagome and Sango's clothes, tearing the cloth in places.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted. She swung her massive boomerang at Kagura.

Kagome took out her bow, purified an arrow and lunched it a Kagura, it traveling in the boomerang's shadow.

Kagura easily made the massive boomerang go off course and destroyed the arrow. She swung her fan toward them, and Kagome and Sango braced themselves for the hit.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Someone shouted. A gust of huge wind defeated Kagura's, throwing her back into a brick building. With a scowl, she pulled out a feather from her hair, enlarged it, and flew off, the scowl remaining on her face.

Kagome looked at the person who saved them from Kagura, startled. He was a teenager, not much older than Kagome herself, with silver hair and golden eyes.

"Well done, Inuyasha!" A man with black hair said, running up. "I am Miroku. And who are these two fair maidens?"

"I'm Sango, and this is my friend Kagome." Sango told them.

"What are you doing so close to the border? You'll get killed!" Inuyasha snapped.

"What do you care?" Kagome snapped back.

"Your right. I don't care." He growled at her.

"I advise you not to go any farther. Naraku will have you killed on the spot." Miroku told them.

"Why? He doesn't take care of his own city!" Kagome spat.

"That's because if he let one person leave, everyone else would think they could leave. Then everyone would be gone. I wouldn't say things like that around here. The walls have ears and some are very loyal to Naraku." Miroku advised her.

"I'm not scared of Naraku." Kagome said defiantly.

"You should be." Inuyasha intervened.

"With an attitude like that you should join us." Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "No. They can't!" He protested.

"I don't see why not, Inuyasha. After all, you have that Kikyou girl. You shouldn't be worried about other girls." Miroku said, leading them 'politely' away from the border. That is, before…

SLAP!

"Just our luck to be with a hentai." Sango muttered a stressmark on her head.

"Miroku, what do you mean, 'join us'?" Kagome asked.

"Not here." Miroku said looking around. "This is Naraku's territory."

They were silent for a while, Miroku guarding the front and Inuyasha the back.

Miroku pulled up a manhole and motioned down.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sango said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's an abandoned subway. We put in manholes all over the city so we could easily get to headquarters." Miroku winked at them.

Inuyasha jumped down first.

Kagome shrugged and followed. She jumped in, hoping to land on her feet. Unfortunately for her, the ground was wet. She could tell from where she was. She closed her eyes, waiting for the collision, but she landed in something soft.

Soft and warm.

Peeking one eye open she saw red. She turned her head up a little, and saw Inuyasha glaring down at her.

"You shouldn't jump down. There's something called a ladder." He smirked.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm perfectly okay." She told him.

"Hey Inuyasha, I thought that Kikyou girl was your only intrest!" Miroku joked, jumping down and landing on his feet. Kagome noticed some magic was obviously put into the landing.

Awkwardly, Sango hobbled down the ladder. "You two would make a good couple." She commented (at Kagome and Inuyasha)

Inuyasha dropped her abruptly.

Crack.

"Owwie." Kagome whimpered, looking at her wrist.

"It's broken." Miroku told her, examining it.

"It wouldn't have happened if he wouldn't have DROPPED me!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

"Inuyasha… you should carry her to the infirmary." Miroku said.

"I can walk!" Kagome yelled in unison to Inuyasha's "She can walk herself!"

"No. Carry her to infirmary and SET her GENTLY on one of the beds. I'll be there shortly to check on her. Meanwhile, ask for Rin. She's a good nurse." Miroku said. "Say Miroku requests it."

Inuyasha, grumbling, picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to the infirmary.

"So… would you like to see my room?" Miroku asked Sango innocently.

SLAP!

KKKKK

"Miroku says he requests Rin." Inuyasha told the attendant. "Immediate medical care."

"Alright." The desk attendant pushed a button.

A few minutes later, a girl with brown hair came toward them. "I'm Rin." She told them. "Right this way."

"Rin? You look to be only ten years old!" Kagome exclaimed.

"I am. I'm an assistant nurse. However, they say my medical assistance is that of a emergency doctor." She smiled at them. "Rui will be your doctor though. She's twelve."

"Are all doctors and nurses as young as you?" Kagome asked.

"Most." Rin replied. "There's Souta and Kohaku…"

"Souta!? Higurashi Souta?!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Could you please have him visit me? And Kohaku." She added as an after thought.

"Sure. Here's your room." She left them in the room and closed the door.

"Hi. I'm Rui." A girl that looked about twelve walked in. She had black hair with crimson streaks. "I'll be your doctor."

"Wow. You really are only twelve, aren't you?" Kagome asked, looking at the younger girl.

"Of course. Nurses and doctors are trained at a very young age to full-fill their duties. Some of the engineers, mechanics, and architects are also very young. It is the nature of our community." Rui smiled at them.

"Community?" Kagome asked. The word sounded strange to her. Communities helped each other. There was no way there could be a community in this city.

Rui looked at her surprised. "You must be one of the lucky few who are completely unaware of the war against Naraku." It was more of a statement then a question.

"War?" Kagome inquired intelligently. War was a familiar word. It was part of her world. Unlike communities, her city did nothing to help each other. They would kill each other before they would help each other.

"No more!" Inuyasha commanded. "She's not going to be here long!" He snapped at Rui.

"She already knows too much. I advise in listing her as a member of the community. I can see great loyalty and courage from this girl." Rui smiled at Kagome, showing wisdom that was a unlikely trait of a girl that young. "She would be a valuable member. I can sense miko blood flowing within her. Kagome, have you any miko blood?"

Kagome seemed a little taken aback. "Yes, actually. My grandfather was a priest, and everyone before him were mikos and priests."

"Just as I suspected. Her heart and soul are pure, Inuyasha. Betrayal is not a thing that exists in her heart. Only loyalty, courage, and the willingness to love." With that said, Rui left the room to fetch some supplies.

"Oi! How are you feeling, Kagome-sama?" Miroku marched into the room, Sango at his heels. The pair in the room noted the many handprints on the monk's face and the angry look on Sango's and knew exactly what happened.

"Oh just fine thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Excuse me!" Two boys followed by a distressed Rin ran into the room.

One of the boy's eyes widened at the sight of Kagome, and the other at the sight of Sango.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Both of them shouted. One sprang for Kagome and the other to Sango.

"OTOOTO!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Onee-chan, what are you doing here? This is dangerous!" Souta protested.

"I could say the same to you, Otooto! You shouldn't be getting yourself in stuff like this!" Kagome chided him gently.

"Onee-chan, why are you here?" Kohaku asked quietly.

"Otooto, Kagome-chan and I were saved by Inuyasha. He caught Kagome, then dropped her. Now she as a broken wrist and Miroku requested that we come here." Sango replied.

"Onee-chan… You mustn't get involved. It's none of your business. I'm already too deep to get out. I feel like I'm trapped. I don't want you to feel that way." Kohaku said smoothly in a quiet voice.

"Otooto… You don't have to face this all alone. What are you anyway? In this place I mean." Sango inquired her younger brother.

"A spy."

"A SPY?!" Kagome and Sango shouted in unison.

"A SPY! OTOOTO, HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS?!" Kagome screamed.

"KOHAKU! HOW DARE YOU GET INVOLVED IN SOMETHING YOU CAN'T GET YOURSELF OUT OF!" Sango screamed.

"Onee-chan, it's not as bad as it sounds-" Souta began, trying to calm down his older sister.

"I BET ITS WORSE THAN IT SOUNDS!" Kagome yelled.

"Onee-chan!" Souta said with a nervous sweatdrop, "I swear, I haven't done anything completely dangerous-"

"COMPLETELY!?" Kagome screeched.

"Onee-chan… you have no idea what it was like- to be taken suddenly from your family and friends. For the first time in my life, I was truly alone. Then Kohaku came along. He was alone to. We became friends and stuck up for each other. We survived this living hell. Then we met Miroku. He took us down to this community, and we became useful. And people respected us. We… we finally weren't alone." Souta said.

Kagome's rage drained out of her body, and she collapsed sobbing, leaning against Souta.

"Onee-chan?" Souta asked as a tear fell onto his face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying because I know how you felt."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Next Time: **_Onee-chan, Why Do We Cry For Those Who Are Lost? "Onee-chan, why is there pain in our hearts? Why do we cry for those who are lost? We know that we can never see them again but yet we continue to cry and mourn for them. Why is it this way? Why can't we forget about those who we care about?" _**

-


	3. Oneechan, Why Do We Cry For Those Who Ar...

Disclaimer- Look back on any chap. BlueDevi1592- Onee-chan (Oh-nay-chan) means 'older sister'. Otooto (O-toh-toh) means 'younger brother'. I'll use Otooto less and less as time goes on though. But Onee-chan is here to stay! Second Chances 

**Chapter 2: Onee-chan, Why Do We Cry For Those Who Are Lost? **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK 

"Souta? Do you remember when our parents died?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. I do. Naraku sent his servants to kill them." Souta's bangs covered his eyes. "You hid your sadness from me. I thought you didn't care. So I ran off. Then a girl named Kanna captured me. I barely made it away from her. Then I spent months by myself before I met Kohaku."

"I WAS sad Souta. I had to be strong for you." Kagome was crying freely now.

"Onee-chan, why is there pain in our hearts? Why do we cry for those who are lost? We know that we can never see them again but yet we continue to cry and mourn for them. Why is it this way? Why can't we forget about those who we care about?" Souta asked.

Kagome embraced her brother. "Otooto, we have pain in our hearts because that makes us human. We cry for those who are lost because we don't want to forget them. We continue to cry and mourn for them because we refuse to forget them. It's this way because we're human. We can't forget those who we care about because we love them."

"Onee-chan… what about those who aren't human? Like youkai? Do they cry for those who are lost? Do they refuse to forget who have died?" Souta asked.

"I don't know, Souta. I know of human emotions and human ways. This is the life of a human. And for future reference, you shouldn't push your life away nor block it out. Instead, you should embrace it, and except it with all your heart and soul." Kagome told him.

"Onee-chan… Thank you." Souta said.

Kagome nodded and walked away.

"Onee-chan… you are a wise girl. Why did you have to go and get yourself involved in business that is not yours?" Souta began to cry. Salty tears poured down his face, and he willed Kagome to turn back, embrace him, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

She didn't.

KKK

Kagome, Souta, Kohaku, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Rin, Rui, and several others Kagome did not know were gathered in a room. A messenger stood in front of them all, talking quickly.

"And news on Hakata Kikyou's mission." Inuyasha's ears perked up as he stared at the messenger who began to talk rapidly again. "Hakata Kikyou failed her mission and was found dead in a park not very long ago… arrrrrrrrghhhh."

Inuyasha was holding him up by his throat.

"Inuyasha!" the silvery haired man in the corner said sharply. "Put him down and let him finish the report. We'll talk later." He said the last sentence as if it was the end of the discussion.

Disdainfully, Inuyasha dropped the messenger and glared at the man. Rui and Rin rushed to help the messenger.

Inuyasha left the room, and Kagome managed to slip out behind him.

"Inuyasha! I want to talk to you!" Kagome called.

"Go away!" He snapped at her.

"No." She replied strongly. "I won't until you listen to what I have to say."

He grumbled something not understandable and sat cross-legged on the ground. "What?" He growled at her.

"We have pain in our hearts because it makes us able to understand others." She began. "We mourn and cry for those who are permanently lost because we refuse to forget them. We can't forget about those who we care about because we love them and hold them close to our hearts."

"Are you finished talking idiocy?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I'm not finished talking and its not idiocy." Kagome replied. "You think of others as bothers because of the way you were- and are treated. Just because one person comes along and understands you, doesn't mean it was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason- even death."

"What do you know of such things?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

Kagome shook her head sadly, tears falling down her face silently. "My parents were killed not very long ago. A year or two I suppose. I loved them so much. I told them I loved them every day and I would hug them goodbye. One day we were home, enjoying each other's company, and Naraku's servants burst in. They killed my parents. In a desperate attempt to save them, I tried to fight the demons. However, my parents threw me aside and made me take Souta away. I ran for miles and I didn't stop until Souta began to complain about being tired. He was eight then, and he didn't fully understand the way of dying."

Inuyasha looked at her with new found respect. However that respect didn't last long. "Very touching, however, you still don't understand. I loved her."

"… I understand that is a different type of love. However, the feelings when they die is the same. Never ending sorrow." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha turned away from her, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Silently, Kagome walked away from him, tears in her own eyes, her heart searching for comfort she knew could not be found.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Yay. It's done. Next chapter is coming soon. Soon as I find some ideas. I'm sure they'll come to me soon.


End file.
